The Amazing Garfield Race feat Mario
by Garfield fan 1
Summary: It's the Amazing Race... with Garfield and Mario characters. Not much more to say.
1. Intro: Meet the Racers

Scene opens on a line of dominoes in the darkness. A hand flicks one over and they all go down spelling a T, the last hitting a switch, blowing a fan, propelling a model boat with a pool cue attached to it into a cue ball that hits a set of pool balls that form a H. The cue ball falls into the pocket with a pressure pad under it. It activates a cable splitting three ways to form an E, powering a neon light reading G, a set of light bulbs arranged in an A, and a computer with a large R and a QR code on screen. The hand then uses a smart phone to scan the code and a ball with an F appears on the smart phone. The hand flicks the smart phone and a real ball flies through a tower of blocks, falling in an I shape. The one on the end falls off the table and onto a miniature seesaw, flinging a toothpick into the air. It is caught mid-flight and used by the person to pick his teeth, his face above mouth level not seen. He steps on a lever-operated bin to throw the toothpick in, and as the lid swings open, it hits a baseball, knocking it rolling. It hits a book, which falls onto a newspaper in such a way that all but the first letter of the main headline is obscured: E. The baseball continues and is stopped by and turns on a remote that controls cars on a miniature racetrack shaped like an L. The hand blocks a car and it flips onto a board and drives into a lever, where it goes out of the remote's signal range and stops. Hinges electronically wired to the lever on the board hanging over the edge of the table give and the car falls, shattering an opaque light bulb, the shards spelling a D. The hand flicks a switch that lights the broken bulb, which sparks and sets alight a trail of oil spelling an R, which ignites a fuse. The lips of the person are seen in the darkness saying, "Boom." Meanwhile an explosion sends Garfield flying as he runs on a racetrack, away from a giant barrel with an A on it. The camera goes to a bird's eye view and the course is found to be shaped like a C. Meanwhile a flyer is put up in an alley with a zoomed-in E. Zoom out to show the flyer reads, "The Amazing Garfield Race: Racers Wanted"

The hand flicks another switch and the room becomes light. The figure is revealed to be Jon Arbuckle in a garish suit. He says, "Hi guys, I'm Jon Arbuckle and this is the Amazing Garfield Race," as the logo shows up on screen and the theme song plays.

"Aaaaand cut." Jon collapses.

Medics arrive and inject him with something, and he springs back up.

He mumbles, half-asleep, "Dogs... Woof... Goose Mourning Panama! I'm June Turnbuckle and this is Chad Cassidy the Turd!"

The mushroom person next to him frowns. "I'm not a turd, I'm a Toad.

"Right," Jon mumbles, "Chirp Cathy the Third..."

"Never mind," Chad says.

At that moment, Jon came to completely and wearily says, "Roll the introduction."

He puts on a smile and says, "Good morning America and the rest of the world! I'm Jon Arbuckle and this is Chad Cassidy!"

The lights go out.

A man comes in and fixes the light.

Jon continues, "I'm Jon Arbuckle and this is Chad Cassidy!"

The camera points down at Chad, who waves. It points back at Jon.

Jon grins and says, "Now, the contestants for the first season of The Amazing Garfield Race, competing for one billion dollars, live on ChatMouth VideoCaller:

Team Garfield: Garfield and Arlene, dating couple. Will use prize money to house Arlene and daughter."

Garfield waves.

"Team Free the Roosters: Odie and Roy, no relationship. Will use prize money to start a Rooster Resistance Front, the Roosistance. It will also go to 100 dingleballs".

Roy pulls out a sign reading 'Free the Roosters'.

"Team Nermal: Nermal and Normal, Brothers. Will use prize money to buy a TV like they have in my other show."

Nermal and Normal act cute.

"Team Duck: Wade and Wide, Adoptive Brothers. Will use prize money to cure the world of fear."

Wade screams at the word fear.

"Team Sheep: Bo and Lanolin, Twins. Will donate half the prize money to charity and the other half will be put towards abolishing sheep abuse."

Lanolin breaks out of the hug Bo had her in and casually slaps him.

"Team Good Eggs: Sheldon and Booker, Brothers. Will use the prize money to try and get Sheldon's shell off."

Booker throws a baseball at the camera, inadvertently breaking it.

"Team Arbuckle: My father and Doc Boy, Father and Son." Jon gulps. "Will use prize money to buy slave drivers to force city-slicker son to work at farm."

Doc Boy grabs a pitch fork and threatens, 'Don't call me Doc Boy!'

"Team Alley Cat: Garfield's mom, Sonja and Garfield's brother, Raoul, Mother and Son. Will use prize money to house large family."

Sonja grabs the camera. 'Alley cats of the world will be welcome in our house if team Alley Cat wins!'

"Team Thirteen Chocolate Chip Cookies: Charlie Brown and Snoopy, Boy and his Dog. Will use prize money to buy a lifetime's supply of pizza and chocolate chip cookies."

Snoopy plays the saxophone while Charlie Brown tries to dance but slips and lands on the camera, breaking it also.

"Team van Pelt: Linus and Lucy, Siblings. Will use money to fund a philosophy centre and a 'Crabby Persons Anonymous'."

Linus lassos the camera with his blanket and yells into it, 'DON'T LET HER SLUG ME!' before the camera reads: 'OUT OF DATA SPACE'

"The Bucktionary of Crossovers: Jason Fox and Bucky Katt. Will use the money to make Jason a cyborg and the both of them the richest people in the world (even though we all know that won't happen.)"

Jason and Bucky do a song and dance number entitled, "I Want Money". Please don't make me describe it. Oh, all right. Just imagine a 9000% more annoying version of 'I Want Candy'.

"Team Fox: Peter and Paige, Siblings. Will use the cash to make Peter buff and Paige a supermodel."

Jason launches a rocket and Peter throws a football. They connect, blowing them and the camera back in the resulting explosion. The camera is then accidentally kicked to the curb by Paige and run over by their father and mother, Roger and Andy, as the pull into the driveway.

Jon gasped for air. Chad rolls his eyes and blurts, "THANK YOU JON, I'LL TAKE IT FROM HERE!" over the sound of Jon trying to breathe. Chad lists the rest of the contestants:

"Team Poison Mushroom: Jeff the Goomba and Hal the Koopa. The two are roommates, and they will use the money to overthrow Bowser and let the Mushroom Kingdom live in peace and harmony."

Hal ignores the tiny host and juggles three golden mushrooms.

"Team Mystery Box: Dave the Paratroopa and Nick the Dry Bones. The two are friends, and are going to use the money to give Dry Bones-es of the world flesh."

They also ignore the show as they keepie-uppie with Nick's head.

"Team 64 Retards: Mario the retard and Super Mario Glitchy 4 the idiot will be using the money to make Mario smart and fund SMG4's videos if they win."

SMG4 is sleeping while Mario is standing there with his eyes turned outwards.

"Team Bowser: Bowser and Bowser, Jr. Are father and son, of course, and if they win, they will..." Chad swallows hard. "...level the Mushroom kingdom?"

Bowser and Bowser, Jr. smirk and breathe fire on the camera.

"Team DK, or Team Kong: Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, they are father and son and will use the prize money to buy infinite bananas."

The Kongs try to impress the audience by having Diddy Kong shoot bananas with his peanut popgun while Donkey Kong juggles them.

"Team Toad: Gerald and Sam, they are co-workers. Gerald will use the money to move Mario far, far away while Sam will have plastic surgery to look like Mario."

Sam grabs the camera and yells, 'I LOVE YOU MARIO!'

Chad continues. "Ew... Anyway, Team End Yoshi Abuse: Yoshi and his orange brother Douglas, they have entered to stop Yoshi abuse."

Yoshi grunts, 'Yoshi!'

Jon wheezes, "This is where the translator comes in. I... present... (he coughs and wheezes) RX-2 the talking scale!"

RX-2 drones, "Roughly translated, the green Yoshi is saying, 'I wanna win!'"

Chad proceeds. "Team Birdo: Birdo and her teal sister, Edna. They are going to use the money on makeup."

Birdo strikes a pose and says, 'Wow-o-wow!'

RX-2 jumps in. "What I estimate he or she means is, 'Aren't I pretty?'"

Birdo facepalms. 'Rrrrg.'

RX-2 says with a microscopic hint of human emotion, "I admit I have glitched in my visual sensors. The pink creature states she is female."

Chad perks up. "Team Princess: Princesses Peach and Daisy will use the cash to get better guards and fortifications."

Peach and Daisy throw down the royal jewels. 'The crowns come off,' grunts Daisy.


	2. Leg 1: Garfield Finds His Feet

Episode 1: I'm Obviously the Dominant Partner

Jon recovers more. "Today's challenge is in Garfield's hometown of Muncie, Indiana!"

Chad thumbs-ups. "Yes it is, Jon! Today our contestants will race across town and find a spot in the ranks. This area's fast forward is going to be easy, so Garfield will be pleased."

Jon grins. "Let's get to the starting line."

**Confession Cam**

**Chad &amp; Jon- **Chad smirks. Jon gloats- Easy, assuming he can find it.

**Garfield- **I overheard Jon. I did.

**Odie- (**He blankly pants.)

**Nermal- **I may not win, but I'm still cute as heck!

**Wade- **Wait... is this thing on? (he sees the red light on the camera) It is? YAAAAH!

**Lanolin- **I don't even know why I got into this, 'cause I don't see me on top.

**Sheldon- **I can't see, but I can win!

**Odie- **(He continues panting)

**Jon's Dad- **This city boy and his indoor plumbing. I have no idea why the confessionater is in the outhouse. I mean, it records 24/7. How many hours of animals... Never mind. I don't wanna know.

**Raoul- **Garfield, brother, no hard feelings if I win, 'K?

**Charlie Brown &amp; Snoopy- **Charlie Brown- I may not win, but it'll be fun. Snoopy- (He holds up a fake cheque for $1 billion.)

**Linus- **Honestly, I don't think our team chemistry is high enough to win.

**Lucy- **That blockhead Linus had better not be insulting me in the confessional. I'll slug him twice as hard for a week!

**Odie- **(He continues panting.)

**Jason and Bucky- **Jason- We're gonna win, right, Buck? Bucky- You got that right, Good Pinky.

**Peter- **I'm obviously the dominant partner, don't you think? (he flexes)

**Odie- **(He pants and Jon opens the door.) Jon- Alright, Odie, geddouddahere! I need the port-a-potty!

**Peter- **(Continues flexing) Well, don't you?

**Hal- **It's good to get away from Steve the Autistic Piranha Plant with his going all, 'HI GUYS!' (Steve the Autistic Minecraft Character opens the door) Steve- HI GUYS!  
Hal- Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.

**Nick- **Yeah, I have Attention Deficit- ooh, shiny thing in the toilet! –so we might not win.

**Mario- **(Naked on the toilet) Oh, this makes me feel so happy... EURGH! GUH! (SMG4 opens the door) SMG4- Guys, Mario had another heart attack taking a c***.

**Bowser Jr. - **(tries to roar)

**Diddy Kong- **(Holds up a banana.) My babana!

**Sam- **OMG! Mario forgot to flush! This will make an epic souvenir!

**Yoshi- **Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi! (I hope we win!)

**Birdo**\- Whirrrrrrrr! Rowrowrow! (I don't like RX-2. That thing should be stepped on by two Sumo Brothers.)

**Peach- **At least this time it's against the rules for Bowser to capture me.

**END**

Jon yells, "ON YOUR MARKS!"

**Team Garfield**

Garfield points at the Fast Forward stand behind a nearby bush. Garfield whispers, "Do you see it?"  
Arlene nods and the two get into Jon's car.

**Team Free the Roosters**

Roy mounts Odie. He whispers in Odie's ear, "giddyup, boy."

** Team Nermal**

Nermal touches up his makeup and hops onto his motorbike.

** Team Duck**

Wade screams in advance for the leg and mounts the Wade brothers' dark horse, Duck Horse

** Team Sheep**

Lanolin slips into her aerodynamic wool and gets on the Sheep Cycle.

**Team Good Eggs**

Sheldon boots up his seeing-outside-the-egg-o-tron and activates helicopter mode.

**Team Arbuckle**

Doc Boy lectures his father. "Remember, dad. You have to not lose, not win," he says. The two take their pitchforks and mount their cow Bessie, all three fitted with makeshift helmets made from buckets.

**Team Alley Cat**

Sonja stretches and licks her paws. She then gets on her World Cat Racing Champion brother-in-law.

**Team Thirteen Chocolate Chip Cookies**

Charlie Brown puts on his running outfit.

**Team van Pelt**

Linus secures his blanket and prepares to dash to the nearby taxi stop.

** Bucktionary of Crossovers**

Jason adjusts his glasses and gets on his Rocket Bike TM (R) (C)

**Team Fox**

Paige touches up on her eyeliner. She then gets in the family car with Peter.

Jon yells, "GET SET!"

**Team Poison Mushroom**

Jeff clears his mind to run.

**Team Mystery Box**

Dave grooms his wings.

**Team 64 Retards**

SMG4 gives Mario a spaghetti espresso.

**Team Bowser**

Bowser slugs a glass of rocket fuel and gets in the clown-copter.

**Team DK**

Donkey Kong sips a banana latte while Diddy sets up the Barrel Train.

**Team Toad**

Sam slurps out of a Justin Bieber soda can while Gerald gets on the Toad Racer

**Team End Yoshi Abuse**

Yoshi and Douglas Yoshi up a storm discussing their secret tactics on their Yoshimobile.

**Team Birdo**

Edna comforts Birdo as she whirrs about how RX-2 couldn't identify her gender as they solemnly sit on the Birdo Bike.

**Team Princess**

Daisy checks for tears in her biking suit as she gets in the Royal Racer.

Jon and Chad simultaneously yell, "GO!"

**Team Garfield, 1****st****.**

Garfield and Arlene rush to the fast forward. Garfield snatches it and reads, "The first partner to read this must find and eat a 13 meter raisin."

**Confession Cam**

**Garfield- **Awkward pause.

**END**

**Team Free the Roosters, 2****nd****.**

Roy thwacks Odie's rump and Odie sets off at breakneck pace. The two round a corner, then another and another. Eventually they get to a roadblock. Roy reads. "You must either team up with the next team to come and clean up the mess of 50 puppies with full bellies or let one partner pull a caber 50 meters."  
Roy looks at Odie. "You wanna pull the caber, Odie?"  
Odie barks, "Yerf!" in confirmation.

**Team Nermal, 16****th****.**

Nermal and Normal beat around the bush trying to find the item.

**Team Bowser, 3****rd****.**

Bowser and Bowser Jr. zoom around in the clown copter and find the item quickly. They read it and decide that Bowser would pull the caber.

**The Bucktionary of Crossovers, 15****th****.**

Jason and Bucky race through town on the rocket bike. Jason grunts, "Why won't Team Nermal get off our tail? Aren't they afraid of getting torched?  
Bucky laughed maniacally. "Yes, burn the cute kittens! They're just too cute!"  
Jason pauses. "You are a bigger psycho than my sis says I am."  
Distracted, Jason forgets to steer and drives the rocket bike through a fence, blowing the bike up and sending the two into the lake.

**Team Mystery Box, 18****th****.**

Dave hovers in mid-air. "Should we help them?" asks Nick. Dave shrugs and carries him down to the lake where Jason and Bucky were drowning. After saving the BoC, they agree to team up.

**Team Yoshi, 5****th****.**

Yoshi drives the Yoshimobile into a lake and pulls two pairs of wings out at the last second and apply them to himself and Doug.

**Teams BoC and MB, 4****th**** and 5****th****.**

Dave flies low with his three passengers hanging on for dear life. Nick lets go and shatters himself into pieces. One piece flies over to the corner of Shadygrove Lane. Dave makes a beeline for it to find Nick reassembled, with the Roadblock brochure where is legbone should be and with his legbone resting in his palm. They read it and decide to go the way of the puppies.

**Teams FTR and B, 2****nd**** and 1****st**

Bowser and Odie struggle with the caber, Bowser having done 43 meters and Odie 31.

** Teams BoC and MB, 3****rd**** and 4****th****.**

Meanwhile, Bucky neglected his partner while the other 3 clean up after the 20th puppy. "What have these things been eating?" thinks Jason.

**Team Garfield, 20****th****.**

Garfield and Arlene looked furiously for the raisin in a pumpkin patch. "This is kinda pointless." Arlene said. Linus' voice came, "You're telling me!" as he searched nearby for the item.

**Team Yoshi, 5****th****.**

Dave Yoshis at Yoshi to speed up. Yoshi Yoshis back to get him a mushroom if he wants him to go faster.

**Confession Cam**

**Yoshi- (**He pulls out a mushroom and veeeeeeeeeery slowly munches on it.)

**Garfield- **Turns out the raisin was in here. (He burns his tongue with a hot iron and proceeds to nibble at it.)

**END**

**Team Retards, 18****th****.**

Mario sits down, chewing. SMG4 yells, "Mario, that caber is **not** spaghetti!"  
Mario turns round, smiling ear to ear. "It's spaghetti flavoured." SMG4 totters over and pulls a splinter off. He licks it. He gags, "Splin-ters-on-the-tongue! HACK!"

**Odie and Bowser, 1****st**** and 2****nd****.  
**Odie dashes just past Bowser in a mad pull to the finish. Chad hands him a U-Turn brochure. He explains, "Use this to force another team to do both Roadblock challenges. Leave it at the Roadblock or with me." Roy dashes over and scans the competition. He writes, "Team Duck" in the box on the brochure and hands it to Chad.

**Confession Cam**

**Garfield- **(He chews the raisin.) I wonder it I could get it chocolate-coated.

**Yoshi- **Yoooooooshiiiiii... ("Mushroom overdose...")

**END**

Jon yells into the earpieces given to the contestants, "YOU MUST MAKE YOU WAY TO THE AIRPORT TO CATCH A PLANE ACROSS THE COUNTRY ONCE YOU FINISH YOUR TASK!"

**Team Duck, 8****th****.**

Wade pulls the caber across the finish and is promptly shown the U-Turn. He sighs. "Puppy poop for me."

**Airport, 9: 35 PM**

**1st- Team End Yoshi Abuse, 9:35**

Yoshi and Douglas landed outside the Airport and their wings promptly vanished. They went inside and found a Flight Choice.

"Flight Choice-

You may choose one of the following:

Lasagna Air 10:45 PM to [Confidential Location]

Mushroom Plane Service 10:00 PM to [Confidential Location] via [Also Confidential]

Amazing Garfield Race Private Jet 5:00 AM to [Confidential Location]

Or you can use a mode of transport of your own preference, such as if you have wings or an aerial vehicle."

Yoshi walked to the Ticket Counter and Yoshid for a ticket on Mushroom Plane Service.

**9:45 PM Team Free the Roosters, 2****nd****.**

Roy read the brochure. He went to the counter and took a ticket for Lasagna Air.

**9:47 PM Team Good Eggs, 3****rd****.**

Booker arrives with Sheldon. Booker reads the brochure to Sheldon and they decide on MPS.

**9:50 PM Team Arbuckle, 4****th****.  
**The Arbuckles arrive on the cow Bessie. Jon's Dad asks over at the ticket counter but, as neither flight accepts cows, Doc Boy is forced to phone Jon and ask to fly in the AGR Private Jet.

**9:51 PM Team 13CCC, 5****th****.**

Charlie Brown wearily steps out of the cab. He looks at Snoopy. "Do you know what flight to get on to get home?"  
Snoopy starts spinning his ears as if he was a helicopter.  
Charlie Brown yells, "And you didn't tell me this before?!"

**Confession Cam**

**Snoopy- **(He holds up a picture of Charlie Brown with steam coming out of his ears and chuckles. He puts it back in his pocket and whistles innocently.)

**Charlie Brown- **Good grief... Sixty-five years and I didn't know my dog was a helicopter.

**END**

**9:52 PM Team Bowser, 6****th****. **

Bowser Jr. hops off the clown copter and brings back one of the Flight Choice Brochures.  
He gets back in and the two set off for Charlie Brown's hometown.

**9:53 PM Team van Pelt, 7****th****.**

Linus and Lucy pull in. Linus, weighing up the choices, decides Mushroom Plane Service is quicker.

**9:54 PM Teams MB and BoC, 8****th**** and 9****th****.**

Dave, Nick, Jason and Bucky landed. With Jason's advice, he, Nick and Bucky went on Mushroom Planes. Dave slupped a few quintuple espressos and set off on his own.

**9:55 PM Team Fox, 10****th****. **

Paige and Peter pulled in. Paige ran in and read the pamphlet and squealed, "OMG! OMG! I have always wanted to fly in a private jet! C'mon, Peter, let's sleep in the car so we can drive in and board the awesome thing 5 AM on the dot!"  
Peter accepts the decision without question.

**Meanwhile, Team 13CCC  
**Charlie Brown chokes, "I think I'm going to be sick."

**9:56 PM Team Poison Mushroom, 11****th****.**

Jeff slides in on Hal's shell. He get off and Hal pops out. They rush to the counter and go for the Lasagna Air flight, having secured the last ticket.

**9:57 PM Team 64 Retards, 12****th****.**

Mario slides in on his face, blubbing, "Wheeeeeeee."  
SMG4 comes in shortly after and sees the selection. He is then forced to go on the Mushroom flight.  
Mario yells, "NO! I WANNA BE WITH THE JET! JETS GO FAST!"  
SMG4 cautiously says, "But it leaves 7 hours from now."  
Mario wails, "FAST PLANES! FAST PLANES! FAST PLANES!"  
SMG4 gives in. "Oh, all right."

**9:58 PM Team Toad, 13****th****.  
**The Toads arrive and dash, entire bodies flailing, directly onto the Mushroom Plane.

**9:59 PM Team Kong, 14****th****.  
**The Kongs pull in. Panicked, they threaten the ticket clerk for a free ride. They then rush to the Mushroom Plane.

**10:00 PM (Mushroom Plane Service leaves) Team Princess, 15****th****.**

Peach and Daisy crash into the airport and drive through to the leaving Mushroom Plane, jumping on at the last second with their car, the Royal Racer crashing and burning behind them.

**10:15 PM Team Nermal, 16****th****.**

Nermal and Normal arrive to find the ticket seller erecting a sign reading-  
"Amazing Race Participants-  
Flight 1 has sold out and Flight 2 has left. You must immediately arrange to fly on your own or wait for the Amazing Race Private Jet at 5:00 AM."

Nermal puts on his earpiece and tells Jon that all the flights are unavailable. The Nermal brothers then lie down on the airport seats and sleep.

**10:20 PM Team Duck, 17****th****.**

Wade and Wide ride in on their horse and see the sign. They then park the horse in the grass and they all go to sleep.

**10:25 PM Team Sheep, 18****th****.**

Bo and Lanolin rushed over and see the sign. Bo squeals, "Goody! We get to ride with Jon!"  
Lanolin slaps him.

**10:30 PM Team Alley Cat, 19****th****.**

Sonja and Raoul arrive on their speedy relative and see the sign. They then decide to have a rest... in front of the entrance.

**10:45 PM Team Birdo, 20****th****.**

Birdo and Edna get to the airport. The find the sign and decide their only option is to fly in the jet.

**4:59 AM Team Garfield, 21****st****.**

Garfield and Arlene trudge in. They find Jon waiting.  
Garfield asks, "Did we win?"  
Jon shakes his head.  
Garfield asks, "Second?"

Jon smiles. "Not telling."

Arlene pokes Garfield. "And THAT is why you should've let me read!"

Garfield complains, "What if the challenge was to eat over 9000 lasagnas in 15 minutes?"  
Arlene sighs. "Would Jon really do that in TV Show mode?"

**Later...**

Jon stood up and phoned the Yoshi Brothers.  
"Yoshi and Douglas, You came first, at 9:35 PM. Take the item under your seats and dive out of the plane."

In the Mushroom Plane, Yoshi and Doug found a pair of wings under each of their seats. They opened the exit door and put their wings on.  
"Are you sure you know how to do this?" Douglas Yoshid.  
"I do it all the time when I play soccer," Yoshi Yoshid back.

They dove.

On the plane, Jon contacted Free the Roosters.  
"Roy and Odie, you came second, at 9:45 PM. Take the parachutes under your seat and exit the plane midair."  
Odie dove out of the plane, but fortunately Roy grabbed his tail at the very last moment. Roy stretched over with his foot for one of the parachutes. Knowing he could not hold on to either Odie or the plane for much longer, he let go of the door and dropped down to Earth, doing his best to put on the parachute while Odie hung on for dear life.

Meanwhile, Jon paged the Good Eggs.  
"Booker and Sheldon, you finished third, at 9:47 PM. Take the item under your seat and exit the plane mid-flight."  
Booker and Sheldon found an escape pod-looking thing and opened the exit door of their plane. They tilted the pod over the edge and hopped in, tumbling down to the ground, waiting for the moment to press the sole button that would release the parachute.

Jon turned around and told his passengers, "Dad and Doc Boy-"  
"Don't call me Doc Boy!" Doc Boy yelled.  
"You have finished fourth, at 9:50 PM. Take these parachutes and leave the plane. I will take Bessie down safely."

Jon's Dad and Doc Boy took their parachutes and opened the door.  
"Now how do I know this here thing won't turn out to be a bag?" Jon's Dad asked.  
Jon lifted the flap to reveal it was indeed a parachute.  
Jon's Dad accepted this and the two farmers made an aerial exit.

Jon gets on the earpiece again.  
"Charlie Brown and Snoopy, you have finished fifth, at 9:51 PM. Please get down from the air."  
Snoopy eased his ears and the boy and heli-dog descended slowly.

Jon pages another team.  
"Bowser and Bowser Jr, you have finished 6th, at 9:52 PM. Please descend your aircraft."  
Bowser cuts the engine on the clown-copter and mounts a hang glider onto it.

Jon calls the van Pelts.  
"Linus and Lucy, you are seventh, finishing at 9:53 PM. Please take the parachutes under your seats and leave the plane."  
"WHAT?!" Lucy screams, in a fit of fear and rage. "I'M NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS THING TILL IT TOUCHES THE GROUND!" She continues yelling and sobbing.  
Linus, seeing no way to reason with her, forgets how dangerous touching her is and ties her up with his blanket. He then puts their parachutes on and jumps before grabbing Lucy and removing the blanket. He pulls their parachutes and uses his blanket to steer them directly to a nearby hotel. He lands on the roof and temporarily stretches his blanket into an abseil to get down.

Jon gives team Mystery Box and the Bucktionary of Crossovers the call.  
"Dave, Nick, Bucky and Jason, you have finished 8th and 9th, at 9:54 PM. Leave the air and go to the hotel the van Pelts are at."  
In their rush to get out of the plane, Bucky, Nick, and Jason all dive without a parachute.  
Dave, crossing paths with the Mushroom Plane, beelines over to catch them and lands them safely at the entrance of the hotel.

Jon addresses his passengers once again.  
"Paige and Peter, you have finished tenth, at 9:55 PM. Please get out of the plane. I will bring your car down safely."  
Paige and Peter both are visibly excited to skydive and jump as soon as they grab their parachutes.

Jon contacts team Poison Mushroom.  
"Jeff and Hal, you have come eleventh, at 9:56 PM. You are the last to board the Lasagna Air flight. Please leave the plane and give the other passengers some peace."  
Hal casually tosses his earpiece out of the plane before him and his Goomba friend dive.

Jon reads the next cue card and is audibly relieved.  
"SMG4 and Mario, you have come twelfth, at 9:57 PM. Please skydive out of the- wait, where's Mario?"  
Meanwhile, Mario and the pilots were struggling for control of Jon's jet. Jon comes in and drags Mario to the back of the plane and tosses him out. SMG4 grabs two parachutes and dives out of the plane in an attempt to reach Mario before Mario reaches the ground.

Jon sighs and reaches the Toads.  
"Gerald and Sam, you have come thirteenth, at 9:58 PM. Please grab your parachutes and leave the plane."

Gerald and Sam grab their parachutes, just as Jon had instructed. Sam pleased to find his had a Mario logo on it, he look at Gerald and says-  
"Gerald, in case one or both of us dies skydiving-"  
Gerald "accidentally" kicks Sam out of the plane.  
"-I LOVE MAAAAAAriiiiiiooooooooo!" Sam is heard yelling.  
Gerald shrugs and dives.

Chad addresses the Kongs.  
"Donkey and Diddy Kong, you have come fourteenth, at 9:59 PM. Please exit the plane as the Toads have."  
Donkey Kong puts on his parachute and offers another to Diddy Kong, but the monkey shakes his father off the dives out of the plane with his wooden jet pack and peanut popguns.  
Donkey Kong, worried for his son's safety, dives out of the plane with his gorilla-sized parachute.

Chad makes a final earpiece call.  
"Princesses Peach and Daisy, you have come fifteenth. You are the last to fly on Mushroom Plane Services. You came to the airport at 10 o'clock, and shall now parachute out of the plane."  
Princess Daisy hands Peach a parachute and the two grab their luggage and dive.

Chad now turns to his passengers.  
"The rest of you are all on this plane for your various reasons. I now call on Nermal and Normal. You finished sixteenth at quarter past 10, and must now leave the plane."  
Nermal and Normal grab their chutes and dive, Nermal posing to the camera as he jumps.

"Wade and Wide, You have come seventeenth, finishing at twenty past 10. You may leave the plane."  
Wade starts to cry.  
Wide sits next to him. "If it helps," he offers, "You can wear this blind fold."  
Wade, trembling, accepts it, and inches out of the plane. Wide follows, holding onto Wade the first chance he gets as they fall.

"Bo and Lanolin, you finished eighteenth, at twenty-five past 10. Please skydive out of the plane."  
Bo immediately freefalls without taking a parachute. Lanolin sighs. "I can't see us surviving this," she says to herself, and takes two parachutes and dives after Bo.

"Sonja, Raoul and... what's your name?"

"Kenneth," The cat runner states.

"You finished nineteenth, at half past ten. Please leave the plane. And remember, Kenneth, you count as a vehicle, so no helping."  
Sonja, Raoul and Kenneth all put on their chutes and jump out.

"Birdo and Edna, you came twentieth, at quarter to eleven. Now you shall exit the jet."  
Birdo and Edna, happy to leave, jump out ASAP.

Chad and Jon frown at the last remaining team.  
"Garfield and Arlene," Jon begins, "Though you took the Fast Forward, you came last, at 4:59, one minute before this plane left. Any last words?"  
Arlene slips out of the plane without being noticed.  
Garfield falls to his knees. "No," he says, and trudges to the exit.  
"Garfield," Chad calls.  
Garfield turns round.  
"You need this."  
Jon holds up a parachute.  
Garfield sits on the edge of the plane, broken hearted to lose.  
"Garfield," Jon says.  
"You know what this means. You came last, so you are..."  
Garfield waited for the burning word.  
"...NOT ELIMINATED! THIS IS A NON-ELIMINATION LEG!"

**Confession Cam  
Garfield- **You wouldn't believe how close I was to jumping out of the plane without a parachute the entire time, even more so when Jon revealed I'd been had and that I wasn't eliminated.

**END**

Garfield gets up and looks at Jon.  
"WHAT?!"  
"You heard me," Jon replies.  
He tosses the last parachute to Garfield, but it knocks Garfield off balance and he falls out of the plane. The parachute rebounds off his rotund stomach and lay hanging over the edge of the plane.  
Jon stops a smirk. "Oops," He says. "Oh, well, we only had two parachutes left, anyhow."  
He turned to the cockpit.  
"Hey, Joe! Drop us over that hotel where all the people and contestants are!"  
The pilot obliged. Chad and Jon put on the remaining parachutes (and grabbed a hang glider) and jumped out, hang gliding onto the roof of the hotel and parachuting the rest of the way for a dramatic entrance.  
"Friends, pedestrians, contestants, this is the Amazing Garfield Race. We are going to race through your town later today."  
The people all rushed into the hotel waiting for the show to come on TV. Jon turned to the contestants.  
"Anybody who had friends or family here may take some time to see each other. Be back here by 12 noon."


End file.
